You Found Me
by midgitchic
Summary: Lacey, a fierce survivor, meets Rick, who convinces her to join the group and the rest is history. She meets Daryl and is just as stoic as he is but the two can't help but find comfort in each other. Can they make it through all the groups struggles together? Eventual DarylxOC
1. An unlikely pairing

**Well hello there! I suppose I need a disclaimer right? Walking Dead so does not belong to me and neither does Daryl Dixon (although, if someone was selling Norman Reedus, I'd totally buy him!). This is my first attempt at a Walking Dead fanfiction and I'm satisfied with it so far but if you find something you'd like done different or find some plot issue or a spelling/grammatical error, please review and give me a heads up so I can fix it!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Lacey ducked into the SUV, searching for anything of use; cigarettes, blankets, ammo. Lucky for her, rednecks were always well supplied and kept guns in their trucks. So far since fleeing Charleston, West Virginia, she'd found more than a few colts, a Smith and Wesson, a Beretta, and even a Remington. She took a second to thank God for the rednecks. She'd also found some liquor and medicine. She always needed stuff like that; especially the alcohol.

Finding nothing in the SUV she moved onto a fancy looking truck and pulled the driver door open. The smell of rotting flesh assaulted her nose and a faint moan made her grab her axe out of instinct. Sitting in the passenger seat was one of those nasty fuckers, seat belted in. Lacey laughed and set her axe against the cab, pulling a knife from her thigh instead, and drove it through its skull.

She walked around to the passenger side and pulled the walker out, throwing it to the concrete, before digging around in the glove box. She found a box of shells and some chap- stick before freezing. She heard footfalls coming up behind her; steady, living strides. She slowly reached for the gun in the waistband of her jeans, flicked the safety and spun around coming face to face with a scraggly looking man.

"Whoa, hey," Rick said, raising his arms in surrender, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Bullshit, Lacey thought, she's already had a nasty run in with a group of guys. Instead she kept aim on Rick and said, "What do you want? And I'm giving you one warning; I have no problem leaving you for the walkers."

"I'm just trying to get to Atlanta; my family's there. Do you know how far it is?"

Lacey lowered her gun but kept it out just in case before scoffing and pulling out a cigarette. She took a drag before saying, "If your family went to Atlanta then they're dead; it's completely overrun there."

"Please, I have to find my family," he begged and Lacey put her gun away, feeling for the man.

"Well," she said drawing out the word, "two or three days walking. I don't recommend driving cause this shit just gets worse till you're about a mile out of the city. Now sit; looks like you could use some food."

Rick slowly sat down, trusting the Ramboesque little redheaded woman. Most people wouldn't have trusted her but his gut told him she was fine and he was grateful when she gave him a can of beef stew and kept the spam for herself. After a few bites Rick said,

"Thank you so much; I'm Rick Grimes by the way. You're the first living person I've seen since I left home."

"You're lucky; I've ran into some people and a few groups. People have changed and not for the better. That's why I was so weary of you; one group didn't want me to leave and I had to fight my way out."

Rick shook his head and was quiet before saying, "Well I don't suppose if I asked you to come to Atlanta with me you would? It'd be nice to have someone covering my back and giving me another set of eyes."

Lacey looked him over, thinking about it. It wasn't like there was anywhere she had to be; sure, she'd just come from that way but hell, what else did she have to do. Finally she nodded and stood up, Rick rushing to follow. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and nodded for Rick to follow her.

"I'll go with you on one condition; you listen to me. I'm not gonna boss you around but if we come up on more walkers don't use your gun; the noise will draw them. Take the baseball bat out of my duffle bag," she said letting him dig it out before walking ahead of him.

Rick took that moment to look her over. Even covered in dirt and blood, she was attractive armed to the teeth and smirking in the middle of the apocalypse. She still had curves and even a good man like Rick couldn't over look her chest. She was dressed modest enough, showing no excess skin, even in the Georgia heat, wearing a pair of tight cargo pants stuffed into a brown pair of boots and a once-upon-a-time white wife beater. Her flaming red hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head and the only things that marred her features were two scars; one still fresh running down her arm and the other, thick and puckered covering part of her face. It was old, Rick knew, but he wondered where it came from.

"I didn't catch your name," Rick said, coming up beside her.

"'Cause I never told 'ya," she smirked, "but its Lacey."

"Got a last name?"

"Not one you need to know, Mr. Sheriff."

Rick thought better of pressing the issue, letting them lapse into silence. Lacey kept her eyes ahead, looking for walkers and potential shelter for the night. She'd never been a huge talker, preferring to work alone. Unable to stand the silence Rick spoke up,

"How is it you came to be all by your lonesome?"

Lacey grunted and Rick was sure that was all the answer he was going to get before she said,

"I was with my younger sister till she died."

"Was she young?"

Lacey gritted her teeth and said, "Sixteen; just a fucking kid."

"You're still a kid too though," said Rick looking at Lacey in surprise when she snorted,

"I'm thirty-one, thank you."

Rick made to reply but was cut off by Lacey shushing him; up ahead was one lone walker, blood dripping from its face, obviously snacking on a corpse next to a car. Lacey grinned and winked at Rick before striding forward, ax ready. He had no choice but to watch her slink away, making no noise as she calmly walked up to the walker. It lunged at her and she struck, driving the blade down into its skull.

Lacey motioned Rick forward before patting the half eaten corpse's pants for anything of use. She found a blood stained lighter and stuck it in her pocket and moved onto the car where she found a pack of smokes and some Tylenol. When she turned around, Rick was standing close by, a look of shock on his face. He still wasn't used to killing in cold blood and her rooting through cars would've been illegal as well back when life was normal. It was a hard adjustment for him; this world was all about murder and desecration of corpses.

They walked in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, till the sun was lowering and a small suburb came into view. There was trash littered everywhere and Lacey led Rick in that direction, killing lone walkers as they appeared. When they got closer she said,

"We have to find a place for the night. Usually I'd just climb a tree but I don't think I have enough supplies for us both. I don't travel after dark- too many of those little fuckers out and about."

They picked a house in the middle of the row to keep from human eyes and hopefully away from the walkers. It was a larger house with all the windows still intact and the front door was locked. Lacey frowned and gestured Rick to cover her saying,

"People who owned the house either locked the door when they left and never came back or they're still in there. I'm gonna get it open, just cover me while I do."

Rick nodded and Lacey sat her backpack down, reaching into it and bringing out a credit card. She leaned up against the door and slid the card in, jiggling it around a little bit till the door popped open. Lacey picked a hatchet up and shouldered her bag, ax stowed in it, taking a step into the house and motioning for Rick to close the door. When he did she loudly said,

"All the nasty fuckers please come forward."

There was silence and just when Rick started to relax, he heard shuffling feet and then a body came crashing down the stairs. He jumped back but Lacey just stood there waiting for it to get up. The corpse of a nicely dressed woman pulled itself up, pearls dangling from its neck.

"You've got a purty mouth," Lacey grinned before slicing through the air with the hatchet, cleaving the walkers head cleanly in two, splashing blood and brains all over the floor. She took a step back and said, "Whoops; that's gonna leave a stain."

Rick just stared open mouthed at her; how could she be taking so much joy in this? Lacey saw him and rolled her eyes saying,

"Don't worry; I'm not completely insane. Having a sense of humor about all this makes it easier to deal with and I find that when people stop laughing, they go crazy, they kill themselves. Now help me move our little rich friend here outside."

Rick helped her heave the woman outside before going back into the house and locking the door and shoving a bookcase in front of it. They checked all the rooms and closed the blinds on the windows. Lacey then went around checking for electricity and hot water. Rick was shocked when Lacey came down the stairs grinning like mad.

"They have running hot water and I'm making dinner," She said and Rick couldn't help but smile back at her.

Later that night, freshly bathed and in clean clothes, they sat in the living room, Lacey staring at Rick with a bottle of rum in her hands. Both had eaten a hot meal of canned soup, canned vegetables, and some canned peaches. The owners had stocked up on loads of food but hadn't even lived long enough to eat it. Rick scanned his eyes over Lacey, getting a good look now that she was finally clean. She was still beautiful but the scar on her face looked like tough leather.

"Where'd your scars come from," he finally asked her.

Rick watched her tense before drawing the bottle of rum to her lips.

"Someone tried to iron my face when I was a teenager; pre-apocalypse. The one on my arm was from a group of guys who didn't want me for my fierce fighting; post- apocalypse."

After that Lacey didn't answer any more questions about her scars but he got her to talk again when he asked where she was when the shit went down.

"I was at work; I owned a bakery. Heard screaming and shit and went into the front room and saw one of my employees getting devoured. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and killed both of 'em. I've seen enough zombie movies to know what to do. After that I went up to the apartment over the bakery and got my little sister and we hightailed it out of there. We packed all the knives and guns we had. We lived in Charleston, West Virginia and liked to never got out. Roads were jammed so I made my sister get out of the car and we walked out.

"What about you? Where were you, Mr. Sheriff?"

"In a coma; I took a bullet during a car chase and it nicked some organ and I was out for a while. One day I woke up and the place was deserted. Two guys, Morgan and his son Duane, found me and took me in till I could move on my own."

Lacey nodded and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, glancing at Rick and noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Go get some rest," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"What about you," Rick asked, wanting to sleep.

"Don't sleep much anymore; nightmares."

Rick sighed but went upstairs, leaving Lacey alone. It didn't bother her but Rick laid upstairs thinking of her down there. Lacey was truly a survivor, losing her sister and still carrying on; suddenly Rick realized how little he knew of her and she of him. Hopefully in the coming days, he'd learn more of his quiet companion. Finally he drifted off into a restless sleep for a few hours.

He rose again when the sun was still low on the horizon. Rick ran a hand over the stubble on his face before pulling on his boots and going down to the living room. Lacey was sitting in the same spot he left her in, cigarette dangling from her lips, a small whetstone in her hand, and knives scattered around her.

"Those all yours," he asked. She just nodded and kept sharpening the one in her hand. Rick guessed that was all the answer he was going to get and moved to the kitchen, searching for something to eat. He found some cans of fruit and opened them, taking one for Lacey.

They traveled well into the day again, talking about Rick's family mostly. Lacey didn't say much besides some grunts and nods; keeping a firm watch around them for any unexpected guests. In truth, Lacey didn't want to be close to Rick; he would most likely die and she didn't want that blood on her hands. She knew it was a fool's mission, going to Atlanta, but she wanted to help Rick.

When they reached the floodgate of cars, Lacey looked up at Rick and said, "We should stop for today; rest up. Atlanta belongs to the dead."

Rick looked ready to argue but Lacey was already striding past him, making no room for complaining. She laughed when she pointed at where she had in mind to stay. A ritzy looking hotel stood tall before them, dusty from the heat. Lacey laughed, "We're staying here. We'll clean out a couple of rooms near the kitchen, get cleaned up, and sleep some."

"You sure this is safe," Rick asked looking over at Lacey, obviously unsure of her plan. Lacey shook her head, having no idea what they'd find but pulled out her ax, favoring it for the lobby, where she could swing freely. They entered the lobby and it was curiously empty, making a tight feeling form in Lacey's stomach. She signaled Rick to follow her and she cautiously moved forward, praying they met no one- dead or alive.

Lacey made a swift turn down the hall and launched her ax down on a walker, who didn't have time to react being it was bent over a fresh corpse. "I think we found who cleared the lobby," she said kicking the walkers corpse out of the way.

"Well that's one less threat to worry about then," said Rick and they moved forward, methodically checking as they went till they found the kitchen. Rick found the room closest to the kitchen and Lacey tapped on the door and when she heard nothing inside she motioned for Rick. He took a step back and lunged at the door, effectively kicking it in. Luckily the room was clear and while Rick checked the closets and bathrooms, Lacey locked the door to the adjoining room and blocked the door as well as she could before pulling the blinds down on the window so she could just see out if she sitting.

Rick came back and flopped down on one of the beds, smiling at the ceiling, reveling in the feeling of laying after a long day of walking. Lacey laughed at him and said, "I think I'm gonna see if there's any food left in the kitchen." Rick nodded, "Don't be gone too long."

Lacey left the room, drew her machete, and walked to the kitchen. There was a dead walker on the floor and she took a deep breath trying to settle the knot in her stomach. Her gut was telling her they weren't alone in this hotel and she took a deep breath, glad to be alone, to have a moment to calm her nerves. She took a step forward and heard a can fall from the pantry. Every muscle in her body tensed, ready to kill either the living or the undead.

She crept to the cracked door and ripped it open, ready to bring her machete down into a skull. She nearly shrieked when a young man came barreling at her and she barely jumped out of the way. He when running past her, shocked that she moved and froze, visibly shaking as he turned to face her. Lacey had her eyebrow raised, obviously not threatened or impressed with him.

"Little excited to meet me, aren't ya," she asked smirking, seemingly relaxed when in truth she was coiled, ready to kill him he should try anything in his terrified state. "Please don't kill me," said the Asian guy, "I wasn't going to kill you, just knock you down and run."

Lacey laughed a little and said, "What's your name kid?"

"Glenn," He said a little hesitant. _Good, _Lacey thought,_ kids shouldn't be that trusting nowadays._

"See any good food in there," Lacey asked, turning around and opening the door all the way, leaving a shocked Glenn staring after her, taken off guard by her abrupt change of topic. "Wait are you alone?" he asked finally following her. "Nope," Lacey said, "Are you?"

"No, I'm on a run for my group and stopped here on an off chance to find some extra stuff," Glenn said following her down the hall after she'd gleaned a few cans of food. She nodded, not in the least interested in the idea of a group. Her previous experience ended in a lot of dead men. Lacey roughly shouldered the door open and said, "Rick, I found a live person."

Before Glenn could utter a word, Rick was up to him, looking him over with a critical eye. Rick didn't see an immediate threat, and if Lacey would've had a bad feeling about the kid, he'd be dead already, so he eventually backed off and gave the Asian kid a tight smile. "His name's Glenn," was all Lacey said, pulling out her can opener and getting to work on the industrial sized cans, "He has a group."

"Really," Rick asked, interested in a safe place to stay if Atlanta didn't pan out. "Yeah, we're not far out from here," Glenn said, taking that can that was offered to him by Lacey.

Rick thought for a moment and asked, "Will you guys be there for a while? We're going to Atlanta to look for wife, Lori, and my son, Carl."

"Is your last name Grimes," Glenn asked. "Yes, I was a police officer," answered Rick, surprised by the question.

"Well we have a Lori and Carl Grimes back at our camp, if they're yours. She's tall, skinny, dark hair. Her kids only like ten." Rick started laughing, "That has to be them! Lacey pack your shit, and let's go with him."

Lacey had been silent during their whole conversation and finally said, "I ain't going." Rick's smiled dropped from his face as he looked at the woman who, even after only knowing her a few days, he considered a good friend. "You can't stay on your own Lacey."

"Bullshit; I was alone when you found me and I was doing just fine. I don't like groups, Rick," She said, chucking her can in the garbage. Rick gently grabbed her shoulder, and although her muscles tensed, she kept her cool and let him speak, "You could finally be safe though; get a full night's sleep 'cause I know you don't sleep now. Please, Lacey, my family is there, please don't make me choose because I won't leave you here if I can help it."

Lacey wanted to tell him no, she really did, but the chance at sleep and maybe some decent company, besides the dead, would be nice. She also considered Rick a friend and a good man, if nothing else. On the other hand, the last group she'd been in was a nightmare and she ended up killing them- did she want that on her conscience again? Maybe this would be different kind of group if Rick's wife and son were there. Plus Glenn didn't look like he could talk to a woman, let alone try to rape one. Finally she said, "Fine, but if I get a bad feeling and want to leave then I can, understand me?"


	2. Used and Abused

**AN: So I edited this chapter again and I'm getting more satisfied the more I work on it. Merle still doesn't seem right to me but at least I made him pissier than he was before! This chapter still isn't up to my usual standards of writing but I've solved the problem with that. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Lacey watched as Rick hugged his boy and his wife, happy for him. In this new shit world, it was great when you could find your family and be at peace, if only for a minute. It was bittersweet though; she missed her own family but they weren't lost, they were dead. Most were gone before the shit went down but her siblings had been lost after.

At few minutes later, after Glenn had watched the little family reunion, he came up next to Lacey and said, "Come on, I'll take you around to meet some cool people."

She nodded and he took her around, first to a younger girl named Amy and her older sister, Andrea. They seemed nice enough, if not a little dependent on the other people for safety. "Your hair is so pretty," Amy gushed and Lacey rolled her eyes but let Amy go on about wanting to play with it later. She thought Amy was in her twenties but didn't act much like she was. Lacey wasn't very impressed by Andrea though, thinking she was a little too uppity for her own good, but kept that to herself as Glenn ushered her around to a man that instantly made Lacey's skin crawl.

"Shane," the man introduced himself, offering her his hand and, what he thought, was a charming smile. Lacey forced herself to take his hand but dropped it as soon as she could, not liking the way his eyes raked down her body before sliding back up to meet her eyes. Lacey didn't offer her own name and Glenn could feel the tension and hurriedly pulled her over to Dale and Jim who were working on the RV.

"It's lovely to have a new face," smiled Dale and Lacey found herself grinning at the old man. Her gut just told her he was ok. Jim nodded and smiled but otherwise kept to himself. "Whatcha doing to your RV," Lacey asked, stepping up to take a peek in.

"There's a hose that's giving us some problems," Dale said and Lacey nodded grabbing a few tools and took her back pack off to get out her duct tape. "I might be able to help," she said, "I worked at a garage when I was in college." She looked it over and sighed. "Actually, short of finding a new hose, I think duct tape is our best bet."

About half way through wrapping the hose, she felt a hand on her ass and she swung around, nailing the person and knocking them down. Before anyone could react, Lacey'd thrown one of her knives between the guy's legs, landing in inch below his baby maker.

"Hey there, sugar tits, I was just coming to say hello; no need to go Rambo," Merle Dixon said smiling up at Lacey, rubbing his jaw where he could feel a bruise forming. "Just be glad I was merciful and didn't spear your dick, there '_sugar tits'_." Lacey said offering him a hand. He took it and pulled her down, climbing over her, pinning her hands down.

"Now ol' Merle don't like to be talked to like that bitch," he said and coiled a hand back to hit her. Lacey could hear voices above them trying to get Merle off of her but she laughed when he hit her and when she felt his muscles relax afterword, she kicked up, kneeing him in the back, sending him rolling over her.

"I like you baby doll," Lacey said laughing and pulling her knife out of the ground and listening as Merle laughed from his spot on the ground. "What're y'all looking at," she asked the group that had gathered around them, including a guy she hadn't been introduced to. Lacey found the man incredibly attractive and was surprised when Merle stepped up to the guy and said, "This here's my baby brother, Daryl. He's a little pussy."

Lacey raised an eyebrow surprised Daryl would take that 'cause she sure as hell wouldn't. When all he did was look at her with a pinched expression, she nodded and looked at Merle saying, "I don't know, takes more balls to take shit than to start shit." Lacey offered Daryl a small smile before walking away towards Amy who was standing in the shade of the RV with Carl nearby.

"That was so cool," Carl exclaimed, staring up at Lacey in awe. She laughed and said, "Not really but glad you thought so kiddo."

"You're Lacey aren't you? I heard dad telling mom and Shane about you." Lacey nodded, "Yeah that's me." And Carl ran off to one of the other little girls in the camp, talking animatedly about what they'd missed. Amy then stepped up and said, "I can't believe you just did that! Nobody screws with Merle like that!"

Lacey shrugged, "Don't care- that shit won't fly with me and sometimes the only way to get a guy like him to leave you alone is to be just as mean." Amy wrapped her arm around Lacey and Lacey froze, not liking the contact. "Ok kid," she said wiggling out of Amy's arm, "that's enough."

Amy rolled her eyes, determined to make Lacey her new best friend, and instead said, "Let's get you a place to sleep; I think there's an extra tent somewhere in the RV." Lacey nodded and listened as Amy chattered away, leading her into the RV and digging through a small closet, finally pulling out a small tent and a sleeping bag.

"Thanks," Lacey said and left Amy, who followed after her, to find a good place to sleep on the outskirts of the camp. "Why're you so far out," Amy asked, confused by her actions. Lacey just shrugged and set to work. "You're scared, aren't you," Amy finally said but Lacey just grunted, "No," and continued working, and Amy, took the hint and left Lacey to her own devices.

In truth, Lacey picked a spot on the edge of camp for several reasons. She didn't want to be involved with all those people; they'd die eventually and she didn't want to deal with that. Then there was Shane and Merle to worry about. Merle she could handle, he was just like any other sexist redneck she'd met in a bar. But Shane scared her; the look in his eyes wasn't friendly, it was hunger and Lacey'd seen that look before.

"Dinner's ready," came a meek voice making Lacey look up. There was a skinny woman with short graying hair standing there, looking shyly down at her. "Alright, I'm coming," Lacey said standing up and sliding her knife back into its sheath.

"I'm Carol. Rick's told everyone a lot about you and I'm glad you're here," the woman said and Lacey looked her over. She could tell something was wrong with Carol by the way she held herself and kept her voice low and cautious; she's been abused. Lacey's mother had been the same way for the longest time- battered wife's syndrome.

Dinner was a quiet affair for the most part. Carl talked animatedly at Lacey who nodded her head and grinned at him and every so often Lori would as her small menial questions like how old she was and what she did before the world went to shit. Lacey answered just as vaguely as she could, sneaking glances over at the Dixon's tent.

After they all ate, Rick cleared his throat and said, "I think it'd be a good idea to go on a run tomorrow. Lacey and I stayed at a few places that could have some good supplies."

"Rick you just got back! Can't you stay with us and not go running off," Lori angrily interrupted, grabbing his arm but Rick shook it off and turned to Lacey, "I'm not saying I go; Lacey knows where they are. I was thinking to send her with someone in one of the cars."

Everyone looked doubtful until Shane spoke up, "I'll go with her." Lacey's blood ran cold and she found herself shaking her head but Glenn noticed her discomfort and quickly said, "They need you here too Shane. Rick just got here and doesn't know how everything goes yet. Instead why don't Daryl or I go?"

"I'll go. Need to find some shit for Merle," Daryl said making everyone jump except for Lacey who saw him coming. Rick nodded and looked at Lacey for her approval and she willingly gave it, preferring to be with a hard-ass like Daryl than a rapist like Shane.

"Alright, well let's get a watch set up and you guys can decide when you leave," Rick said and Lacey saw Shane roll his eyes.

She looked over at Daryl who was staring expectantly down at her. Lacey stood up and said, "Leaving at dawn suit you? I don't know when we'll be back though- it was a day of walking between the suburbs and that hotel."

Daryl just grunted and walked away. Lacey stood with an eyebrow raised, watching him walk, enjoying the view. She jumped when Amy came up beside her and said, "You so want to get it on with him." Lacey looked over at Amy and couldn't help smiling when she barked out, "Shut up."


	3. Watermelon Splatter

**Ok, I don't own Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon, or Norman Reedus but I wish I did!**

**Anywho, I quite liked this chapter. Nothing too major happens but its Lacey spending some alone time with Mr. Dixon. I think I need a major schooling on Dixon attitude though because I cannot for the life of me make Daryl as quiet and mean as he should be because my OC is already like that and if I made them both angsty then nothing would ever get anywhere!**

**I'm hoping you don't find him too OOC but if you do, just drop me a line somehow with what you think I should do with him and what not. I'm always open to hearing new ideas!**

**PS: I rewrote some of this chapter so if you're still re-reading this story then I suggest giving this a look over!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Lacey only slept about an hour before deciding to get ready to go. She went through her bag of weapons, grabbing only what was necessary and piled them to the side before packing some small provisions and getting dressed. There wasn't much for clean clothing so she grabbed the least grungy and pulled her boots back on.

She left her small tent, wanting to see if Daryl was even awake but was intercepted by a weary Rick. It looked like he hadn't slept as well as he should have being back with his family; maybe Lori and he had fooled around. At any rate, Lacey wasn't prepared for what he wanted to talk about.

"Be careful with him," Rick said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I don't trust him and he probably doesn't like you for doing that to his brother. I know you can defend yourself but please don't let your guard down."

Lacey felt her eyes harden, slightly touched he cared but annoyed that he was warning her. She sighed and said, "I know I'm an outsider here Rick but you don't need to worry about me anymore; you've found your family so you need to focus on them. If Daryl should try something, and I don't think he will, I'll be fine. Now go to sleep- you look like hell."

Daryl was already awake and had the same idea to find Lacey and leave early. He overheard her and Rick's conversation and was automatically pissed. He turned around and punched the nearest tree before setting out to find Lacey. She was pulling her backpack on after checking it when he came up to her and snarled, "Get your shit and let's go!" Lacey looked at him wide eyed at his sharp tone and wordlessly followed behind him, wondering if he was always like that or if something had pissed him off.

They took Daryl's truck and rode in silence for hours, Lacey every so often giving a direction. It wasn't till they were almost to the hotel when Daryl spoke up, "You shouldn'ta said that to Merle."

"And you shouldn't have stood there and took his shit. I'd of beat the holy hell outta him if he'd said that about me."

"It's easier not to fight with him," was all Daryl said and then they lapsed into silence again. When they reached the hotel, they pulled up as close as they could to the doors and Daryl stopped and said, "I'll go first- don't get hurt cause I ain't got time to baby your ass."

Lacey snorted, "Stay outta my way, Dixon. I can handle myself." She strode ahead of him and went to the first room they saw and pulled out her trusty machete and kicked the door open, the smell of rotting flesh assaulting her nose. Daryl watched with narrowed eyes as she walked into the room and followed only when he heard her laughing.

Hanging from the closet was a walker of a man who'd tried to opt out. "Coward," Daryl muttered and Lacey laughed walking up the walker and saying, "Poor bastard probably made the right choice 'cause he wouldn't have made it anyway." She lifted up a Rolex and threw it at the corpse, making it groan louder.

They left the walker hanging, not bothering to kill him since he was obviously not a threat, and started rummaging around in his things. Daryl found a couple bottles of pills and threw them in a duffle bag Lacey had cleared out for them to use. Lacey found a bottle of shampoo and a few razors before declaring the room ransacked.

"This time, I'll take this room and you take the one across from me," Lacey said pointing to two doors adjacent from each other. "No way; you get killed and Rick'll bitch about it an' blame me." Daryl said not telling her he'd overheard them. "Look, we'll be here for days searching rooms if we don't split up. Some of the rooms weren't even used so we could be just turning up blanks. I say we split ways and once we reach the top floor, we clear out a room and stay there for the night."

Even though Daryl didn't want to agree with Lacey he saw the logic in her plan and grudgingly nodded before swinging around and kicking his door with so much force it swung back and smashed into the wall behind it. Lacey just rolled her eyes and turned to her own door, kicking it in with much more finesse.

By the time they reached the top floor, Lacey was covered in blood but had pulled a decent haul of shit including a bottle of whiskey and clothes that would probably fit her or Amy. Daryl hadn't found a lot but did score some first aid stuff that Lacey said was definitely important to take. He'd also managed to find a clean plaid shirt and quickly changed when Lacey wasn't looking, ripping off the sleeves.

"You changed," Lacey said once they cleared their room for the night. Daryl grunted and Lacey went to the bathroom to piss and change into some new clothes of her own. She didn't bother to close the door because there was obviously no electricity and she wasn't about to pull her pants down in a small dark space.

She jumped a little when she thought she saw movement behind the shower curtain but tried to tell herself it was her imagination because Daryl supposedly cleared the bathroom. It wasn't her imagination though when a rotted hand pulled at the curtains edge making her jump and hurriedly pull her pants up, drawing her machete as quick as she could. Lacey took a deep breath to calm herself and pulled the curtain back herself to reveal a legless walker gnashing its teeth up at her. She sneered and drove her machete down into its skull, reveling in the squishing sound it made.

Then an idea popped into her head and she quickly chopped the head off the walker and calmly walked back out into the room where Daryl sat, unmoving at the window keeping watch on the streets below. "You didn't check behind the shower curtain you dumbass," Lacey said making Daryl whip around, thinking she'd been bit but was startled when he saw she was holding a severed head by its hair grinning like a mad woman.

"What the fuck're you doing," Daryl grunted, slightly disgusted but interested at the same time. There was just something about Lacey that pulled his curiosity and he didn't like it. "I want to drop it from the roof and see if it explodes like a watermelon; care to join me?" She said waiting for his response.

Daryl smirked, surprising Lacey who'd expected him to call her a sick freak or some equivalent. They quietly climbed up to the roof, Lacey trying to stifle her excited laughs and failing miserably. Usually girly giggles annoyed the shit out of Daryl but something about the throatiness of her laugh made him not mind.

When they reached the top, they saw that the wind had picked up and Lacey walked to the side where the wind would work to their advantage and turned to Daryl with a serious expression, "We should've gotten more heads to play with. I can think of a hundred different ways to do this." Daryl let out a laugh, again stunning Lacey, and said, "You're messed up girl, you know that? Just drop the damn head and let's see how big a splat it makes."

Lacey rolled her eyes and dropped the head, counting the seconds as it fell from the ninth story they were on and there was an unmistakable thud when it made contact with the concrete. "You have to admit, that was fucking awesome." Lacey said pulling back from the edge slightly when a walker stumbled onto the street. Daryl just grunted and Lacey decided that was an agreement.

Back in their room they ate a small dinner of Vienna sausages and apple juice before Daryl said, "I got first watch," and sat in the chair next to the window. Lacey took that as her cue and quickly ran to the bathroom to change into her fresh pair of jeans and a tank top before lying down to sleep, sliding under the blankets and pulling them up to her chin. She laid there and, although her eyes were closed, she thought about the man sitting not for from her. He wasn't exactly the most talkative but so far on this outing he'd been pleasant enough and that was all Lacey could really ask for. She felt safe with him and was sure that Rick's misgivings were completely off base.

Daryl knew Lacey wasn't asleep but was glad that she wasn't staring at him. It gave him a chance to look her over, finally pondering over the scar on her face. Daryl knew all about scars and could tell it was years old had probably put her in the hospital. It had to have hurt like a bitch where it was covering almost half of her face.

_She couldn't figure out where she was; it was so dark, black surrounded her. Lacey thought she was alone but when she heard a twig snap, she felt her breath hitch, panic rising in her throat. A scream pierced through the blackness and she launched into action. "Sarah! Sarah where the hell are you," Lacey screamed running through the darkness, trying to find her baby sister, the only family she had left._

_ Finally she came up to a scene that made her freeze as her blood ran cold. Sarah lay on the ground, blood pouring from her stomach, entrails coming through the skin of her abdomen. She was laying on top of the black, shaking, obviously in shock. Lacey watched as Sarah's chest rose and fell in labored breaths, obviously in pain._

_ Lacey felt herself screaming although no sound came out, and she launched herself at the walker, determined to decimate the thing that dared kill her sister. She drove her knife into its skull and drew back, feeling bile rise in her throat. She'd just killed her mother._

_ "No, no, no, mom, please no," Lacey cried backing away from it all as her sister choked on her own blood, reaching her hand out, as if trying to grab Lacey and pull her back to them. Lacey kept backing up till she felt hands gripping her, holding her in place, making her panic and fight, trying to wiggle out of their hold._

Lacey sat bolt upright, breathing hard, feeling sweat on her face. She turned around, wildly looking around the hotel room, jumping when she found Daryl sitting on the bed staring at her with a hard expression. Taking a deep breath Lacey said, "I'll take watch now. Go to sleep."

Daryl looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and remained silent, doing as Lacey said. He'd heard her mumbling 'no' in her sleep and had moved to the bed to wake her up and now he watched her from his spot on the bed, feigning sleep and saw her rub her viciously rub her eyes and sniffle as a few tears leaked out. _So she is human,_ Daryl thought, feeling vaguely frustrated at her noise, "Stop crying girl; I can't sleep." He said.

"Shut the hell up, asshole," she grunted, slightly embarrassed at being caught, but kept herself silent, holding in her tears, admonishing herself for being caught.

When she thought Daryl was asleep she looked out the window and started talking, "Jesus, God, whoever's really there, I'm sorry. I know I'm going to hell now- I've killed living people and dead people. Bastards had it coming but I still did it," she sighed before continuing.

"Thank you for letting mom die before all this started; I wouldn't have been able to kill her. Johnny was sick but why couldn't I have been there when he died? How cruel are you to let him die alone, looking for me? But Sarah, why did you wait to take my Sarah. She was just a kid and I tried so hard to protect her and you fucking let her die! She was all I had left in the world and you took her away, leaving me all alone. I miss her so much now. I miss having someone to talk to, to protect, to trust. It's not fair! Everyone in this shit show has someone, some family but I have no one! I'm a complete outsider in this group and who knows how long they'll actually last before they all die," Lacey sighed and wiped her eyes trying to find something to make herself happy, " Thank you though for giving me Rick. He's a good man and honestly, I wouldn't mind dying to protect him because so far he's tried to do right by me. Please help me protect this group. Please watch over them and help them make it through this."

Daryl wasn't asleep through her long prayer and lay there for a while after thinking over all she'd lost, unsure how he felt. She was strong; he'd give her that, and a little crazy but she'd lost a lot. He was surprised she still fought as hard as she did but then again he wasn't; she was a natural survivor telling him that something had to have happened in her life to make her the way she was. Maybe she was raised like him and his brother.


	4. Patsy Cline

**Not gonna lie, I really liked this chapter! I know it took a while to update but I feel like the faster the upload, the poorer the quality and I'm not gonna write a shit story. Also, this is the last chapter before we get into where the actual series starts. I'm warning you now though, I will not go word for word according to the script. This story is mostly about Lacey and Daryl and will focus on their connection and Lacey's connection with the group and her coming out of her shell.**

**In this chapter, you get to see a softer side of Lacey and a little softer edge on Daryl. Review if you so feel like it because I'm always open for criticism. Hope y'all enjoy!**

Lacey saw the hoard and gasped, never seeing so many together at once, and shrank down watching as some of them came to the hotel and meandered through the doors. She swore and crept over to where Daryl lay and paused, not sure whether she should wake him or wait it out and hope they leave.

"Stop fucking staring at me," Daryl grunted, taking Lacey off guard for a second but she rolled her eyes and bit out, "Just thought I'd let you know there's a hoard of walkers out there and some've wandered into the hotel but hey, don't let me interrupt your rest."

That did the trick and he was out of the bed, fumbling for his boots, glad the sun was slowly rising over horizon, giving him light so he didn't make himself seem too uncoordinated. Lacey laughed a little when he tripped and almost fell face first onto the bed. Daryl grunted, glaring at her, picked up his cross bow and motioned for Lacey who followed close behind.

They hurried down the flights of stairs quietly as they could and only stopped when they'd reached the first level. Lacey held a finger to her lips and slid the door open enough to get a look out at the lobby. About twenty had wondered in and were sniffing around, noses in the air, trying to find living meat.

Lacey closed the door and they fled back up to their room and Daryl swore, punching the wall and making Lacey flinch. "There's too many for us to fight but I can cause a distraction," Lacey said, drawing Daryl's attention and he stared at her. She sighed and said, "I need to find some cleaning supplies."

"You gonna clean 'em to death," Daryl sneered and Lacey glared at him before saying, "Fine, we can just stay here and wait if you don't want my help asshole."

"Ah get you're fucking panties out of a knot."

"Stop acting like your brother, Dixon. I don't wanna be stuck here; we need to find some cleaning shit 'cause I can make a bomb." Lacey sighed and Daryl froze, looking at her with his eyebrows raised. "Bombs; were you a fucking terrorist or somethin'?"

Lacey grunted and walked out of the room, searching for the supply closet. When she found it, she grabbed a multitude of cleaning products and marched back into the room, dumping them on the bed and getting to work.

Daryl watched in reluctant awe as the little ginger Rambo in front of him pulled her shirt up over her nose and gestured for him to do the same before she started mixing solutions. She smiled when she got the concentration right and broke the window before hurling the mixture out the window. Barely a minute later there was a thunderous noise and asphalt spewed into the air. Lacey smirked and grabbed the chemicals she needed and nodded to Daryl saying, "Ready to go Dixon? I imagine that after I throw it we have a thirty second gap before it blows to get out. Think you can handle that?" Daryl just nodded and Lacey led them out.

Down in the lobby the walkers still meandered and Lacey looked at Daryl who nodded and prepared himself for the dash to the front doors. Taking a deep breath, Lacey mixed the chemicals and thought, _Ah shit, please let this work, _and threw the makeshift bomb, drawing some walker's attention as it landed with a thud.

They took off, Lacey with the keys and made a mad dash through the lobby, dodging the corpses who were just noticing the fresh meat amongst themselves. There was a close call when a walker lunged, unseen by Daryl and Lacey pulled her knife and threw it, nailing it in the head. Daryl bulked for a second, angry at her but didn't say anything since he was too busy running for his life. '_The hell she thinkin' wasting her knife like that?' _He thought as they ran.

Daryl made it to the truck first and grabbed Lacey when she reached him, shoving her in first before climbing in and closing the door. Before he could grunt out a single word, Lacey grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her arms around his head just as there was an explosion. They could both hear rubble beating against the truck and a rather large piece of concrete smashed a window, shattering glass over the pair.

When the noise stopped, Daryl slowly looked at Lacey, who was still hanging onto him for dear life, her eyes staring at the hood of the cab, chest heaving against his own labored breath. _Now if only we were naked,_ Lacey thought before glancing up at Daryl, trying to read his expression. She slowly smiled at him, a tired but satisfied smile before saying, "How's that for scrubbing them to death?"

Daryl grunted in response and sat up, feeling glass tinkle as it fell off of him, and looked around. The street was deserted but smoke was quickly billowing from the hotel, flames licking the bricks. Not far from the truck Daryl saw an arm. He looked down at Lacey and raised his eyebrows at her blank expression staring back at him. She held up the keys and he noticed a large burn spread across her hand and grabbed it, none too gently, making Lacey hiss and drag herself up.

"It's fine," she said, pulling her hand back and glaring at it as if it were a huge nuisance. "There's peroxide in the back; clean your hand with it when we stop." Daryl said, starting the truck and peeling away from the curb and nailing a walker that had meandered around the street corner.

Lacey tried to stay awake but the exhaustion started to overcome her and felt her head drooping. She fought it for a few minutes before Daryl said, "Just go to sleep." Lacey shook her head vehemently, "I don't want to sleep." There was a moment of silence before Daryl grunted, "Whatever."

At some point in the hour long drive Lacey did indeed fall asleep and Daryl didn't notice until her head thunked against the still intact passenger window. "Hardheaded bitch," Daryl mumbled and felt his lips turn up at her. He didn't know her very well but everything about her gave him the gut feeling that she was the kind of girl he would have hung around with when he was a kid. So far she'd proved to be almost tough as nails, only falling to her demons when she slept and Daryl got the feeling she didn't do that very often. He didn't know what she'd done before the shit storm but he imagined her doing something like bartending or mechanic as he'd seen her work on Dale's RV.

Daryl let Lacey sleep as long as he could but didn't have any idea where he was going. He almost regretted having to wake her because he realized she probably hadn't slept more than two or three hours since they left camp. Lacey jerked up when he shook her shoulder and it took her a moment to get her bearings.

"Need to know where I'm going," He said and Lacey took a quick look around before saying, "Take a left up here and go about ten miles. It's just a small cluster of houses."

True to her word, they soon pulled back onto that street she'd stayed in only a few days before. Lacey turned to the house she and Rick had stayed in and motioned for Daryl to pull over. They did a quick sweep to make sure no unexpected guests had wondered in.

"This house had running water and electricity so I suggest we sleep here," Lacey said, checking the windows to make sure they were still locked.

They cleared houses all day only getting through five or six and had packed the truck bed as much as they could. Together they found cans upon cans of food and boxes of dried shit that Lacey wouldn't have touched before all this, preferring to make her own food. Daryl had also filled trash bags with clothes and sheets at Lacey's request, knowing that they were always good to keep in case they couldn't wash their mucked up clothes.

At sunset they took some bungee cords and tied down all the stuff in the tailgate before heading into the house for the night. While Daryl showered, Lacey cooked them as fancy a meal as she could with some canned beef stew and instant rice. She looked in the cabinets and found two shelves filled with spices and she took the time to clear it out, putting them all in bags, thinking that maybe Lori and Carol would appreciate it.

When Daryl came down, she smiled at his attire. He was out of his normal jeans, instead wearing loose fitted sweats and a t-shirt that was a little tight, obviously making him a bit uncomfortable. Daryl grunted, "Shut up," and they ate in silence before Daryl said, "Go take a shower so you can clean your hand up." Lacey looked down in confusion and finally felt a sharp throbbing. From all the work they'd been doing and in her own exhaustion, she's completely forgotten her burn. She excused herself and took a shower, enjoying the hot water streaming over her filthy body. While she scrubbed her stomach she found a familiar scar and was momentarily lost in her thoughts.

It was a nasty looking thing from when her mother's third husband had burned her with a butter knife he'd heated up on their stove. Lacey had taken it in place of her mother who was pregnant at the time with Sarah. She was sixteen when it happened. He was also the man who'd ironed her face not long after; sick bastard liked hot metal.

Lacey felt more at ease after her shower than she had since she lost her sister and even let herself wear a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, relaxing for once. She made her way down the stairs, running her fingers through her long red hair, mind set on cutting it after Daryl wrapped up her hand for her.

Lacey froze when she walked into the living room. Daryl was bent over an old record player, swearing under his breath. She laughed a little and went up beside him, gently pulling his hand off the machine saying, "My mother had one of these. We didn't have a lot of money growing up but my mother would always have a record on, it's all we had for entertainment."

Daryl watched her intently, a little surprised by her gentle actions, used to her being just as stoic as himself. Lacey got it to work and smiled when Patsy Cline came through the speakers. She turned to Daryl and was surprised to see an intensity in his eyes as he stared at her, smirking. "You know Patsy Cline," She asked and Daryl nodded, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her over to couch before grunting, "Need to fix yer hand. Stay."

Lacey shook her head, grinning at the change in Daryl's attitude since they left camp. He wasn't exactly being friendly but he'd smiled at her, well smirked. When he came back she let him attend to her hand and Lacey grabbed his leg, squeezing when he poured some alcohol on the burn. Daryl had to admit that she had one hell of a grip.

When he was done, they sat in silence before the record turned over and Lacey stood, offering her arm to Daryl in the most formal way she knew and said, "May I have this dance?" Daryl looked up at Lacey like she was crazy and shook his head. Lacey laughed. "What is Mr. Dixon telling me he can't dance? Or is he just too shy to show me his moves? Come on, don't be a chicken Mr. Dixon," She teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Lacey turned around in a graceful circle and gasped when she felt Daryl grab her around the waist and pull her to him, finishing the circle with her. She was pleasantly surprised by his skill at dancing; he certainly didn't seem like the dancing type. "Ain't no fucking chicken," Daryl mumbled, making Lacey laugh. "I'm glad you have some moves, 'cause I sure as hell don't."

The next song that played was slow and Lacey felt Daryl tense, obviously out of his comfort zone, but she paid it no mind. She was enjoying herself and Daryl couldn't have hated it that much or he would've stopped by then. So instead she said, "I didn't think you'd know who Patsy Cline was." Daryl twirled her around before answering, "'O course I do. Grew up with that shit. To tell the truth I was shocked you knew who she was- you're a little young."

Lacey snorted, "I'm thirty-one, thank you very much. I'm probably not that much younger than you."

"Nah you're not," Daryl said. Then after a few moments of silence he grunted, "How'd you get that scar on yer face?"

Lacey sighed and Daryl felt her muscles tighten. For a second he thought she wouldn't answer him but then she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "My momma was married a lot. I never met her first husband, my brother's father. Her second was my dad- a dead beat, and the third was abusive as fuck. He used to beat us, me and mom both. Well she got pregnant with my little sister but he still tried to hurt her.

"I used to take the beatings for her- I was fifteen or sixteen. The first time he burned me he heated a butter knife up on the stove and made me lay on the table. I have a scar on my stomach from that one. My face was worse though. My mom and I were doing laundry; she was ironing and he started getting pissy. My mom told him to shut up, she was trying to iron a dress and he lunged for the iron, screaming he was gonna iron her. I pushed her out of the way and he held me down and literally ironed part of my face."

Daryl was sorry he asked. He had a feeling she'd had it rough but that was horrible. Sure his father had beat him but never burned him that badly. He was also sure that Lacey didn't get the right treatment for her burn either; his family would've never gone to the hospital. "Yer tough as shit, lady," he said smirking down at Lacey. She smiled up at him and then did something that surprised not only Daryl but herself as well. She got up on her toes and kissed his cheek before saying, "Thank you Daryl."

It finally struck Daryl that that was the first time she'd ever said his first name. All the other times she'd called him Dixon or Mr. Dixon or asshole, but he liked the way his name sounded coming from her, not that he would admit that to anyone.

Eventually the record ended and he extracted himself from Lacey and said, "Sleep. I'll take first watch." She shook her head. Even though she was exhausted she didn't want to face her nightmares again. Daryl gave and irritated sigh and threw a pillow and blanket onto the couch, motioning for her to lay down.

She didn't argue but looked up at him as she got comfortable. He shrugged and slowly sat on the floor, turning off the lamp that they used to light up the room and said, "I'll keep watch and wake you up if I notice you having a nightmare. Ya need to sleep, I bet the car today was the most you've had since we left camp."

"Actually I haven't slept more than a few hours since I met up with Rick almost a week ago," she said, the exhaustion creeping into her voice. Daryl grunted in reply and Lacey let herself drift to sleep, praying that if she did have a nightmare that she wouldn't wake up screaming.

_Lacey wasn't sure where she was but the house was nice. She was in the kitchen and there was a bottle on the counter, surprising her. She didn't have any kids. Lacey heard cries from upstairs and slowly made her way, following the small wails._

_ She ended up in a small blue bedroom and was shocked to see Daryl standing over a crib. "Daryl, what's going on," She asked. Daryl snarled and her heart broke when he slowly turned around, holding a disemboweled infant in his hands. He threw the baby down and the crying ceased. Daryl came at her, blood dripping down his front, hunger in his eyes._

_ "Daryl, no! Please no," she screamed, backing away, "Please stop, stop, no!"_

Daryl heard her whimper and mumble his name. His eyebrows knitted together and he froze when she screamed. Then there was an unmistakable moan from outside and he launched into action, putting his hand over Lacey's mouth, pulling her onto the floor with him.

Lacey jerked awake, trying to fight whatever was on top of her. Daryl shushed her and she felt tears instantly prick her eyes. There was no blood dripping from his mouth, no teeth gnashing at her, and no dead babies. Lacey quit fighting and let her head thump back, trying to stop the tears that were involuntarily falling. Daryl let go, letting her have a minute to get herself together.

"There's a walker outside, drew it with yer screaming," Daryl whispered. "Sorry," Lacey grunted but otherwise kept quiet, letting Daryl hold her close to him, praying that the walker would leave.

She was a little surprised at the position they were in. Daryl was partially on top of her, one hand resting across her chest, the other under her, holding her in place. If there wasn't a walker outside, Lacey probably would've been more than a little excited, having almost no experience with the opposite sex. After a few minutes of bated silence, the moans stopped and she felt Daryl's head drop onto her shoulder. Lacey smiled, laying her good hand on top of his head, giving it a pat, and sighed.

"Ya said my name," Daryl grunted. Lacey shivered as his hot breath hit her collar bone. "Really," she whispered and the dream came flooding back to her. She ran her fingers through his hair before saying, "Your back was away from me and I heard a baby crying. I said your name and you threw the baby and came at me; you were a walker."

"Ain't gonna be a walker," he said lifting his head, glaring at Lacey. She smiled and nodded before saying, "Tell that to my brain. It's not like I want you to be a zombie trying to eat me." Daryl nodded and laid his head back on her shoulder, knowing he should move but she was warm and if she wasn't complaining, he wouldn't either.

Daryl almost thought Lacey had fallen asleep when she suddenly spoke, timid as if she was afraid he'd get angry, "If I get bit, will you kill me?" He felt himself get angry and grunted, "Ya ain't gonna get bit."

Lacey gave and irritated sigh, "But if it does happen, will you kill me? I don't want to be one of them."

Daryl finally nodded and tightened his arms around her a fraction but Lacey felt it and understood. Neither of them belonged in the group back at the quarry and they needed to stick together as much as they could and if he got bit, he wanted her to kill him.


	5. Lovers Spat

**Whew! Sorry this took so long to get out. I started writing a different part but felt like I had skipped some key bonding moments for Lacey, so I went back and rewrote this chapter but with school and work getting hectic, I've been swamped with papers and hours plus I'm in the process of moving to Seattle to go to pastry school in October. **

**Anyhow****, I like this chapter but it's not that long, I apologize but I felt so bad because I hadn't updated in so long! You know the drill- review and enjoy!**

Camp was quiet when Lacey and Daryl pulled up, everyone doing their chores, but Amy dropped the clothes she was folding and rushed up to Lacey, wrapping her arms around her, making Lacey squirm. "Get off or I won't show you some of the shit we found," Lacey grunted, making Amy hurriedly let go and peer into the truck bed.

"What? What did you bring," Amy asked and Lacey smacked her hand away from the tailgate, instead dragging her to the record player she'd made Daryl take. He hadn't been too fond of it, claiming it would take up room they could use but Lacey just argued that the people at the camp would love it. Amy gasped and yelled for Lori to come over.

"That's wonderful," she gushed, glancing over at Lacey, who just shrugged and turned away to get her back pack, not used to the praise she was getting. She watched Shane and Jim walk over and said, "Where's Rick and Merle?"

"They made a run to Atlanta with a group, should be back sometime tomorrow," Lori said, agitation coming through in her voice. Lacey nodded and made a beeline for her tent, not wanting to be on the receiving end if Lori did blow up. She ditched most of her weapons, keeping her knives and a gun before heading back out into the sun light.

Later that night when Daryl's truck had been unloaded, they all sat, enjoying a good dinner. Amy insisted on braiding Lacey's hair and pulled her over to her, forcing her to sit in the dirt. Lacey let her, knowing the only way to make her be quiet was to let her do it.

As Amy drug her hands through Lacey's hair, Lacey couldn't help but think about her sister, Sarah. Amy was a lot like her; persistent, chatty, happy to the point of annoyance, and completely defenseless. Lacey didn't want to like Amy because, unless she learned to defend herself, she would die.

Daryl didn't come out to eat and after Amy had finished with her hair, Lacey gathered a plate and made her way over to his tent. "Knock, knock," she said and she saw movement before Daryl ripped the flap open, his expression relaxing a smidge when he was it was just Lacey. "I brought you some dinner," she said, offering the plate which he took without a word. She shrugged and turned to walk away when Daryl said, "Going huntin' tomorrow, wanna go?"

Lacey turned around, her lips curving up the tiniest bit, and nodded before going back to the fire. She sat for a while, listening to the chattering going on around her. Most of it was idle or stupid, in her opinion, talking about what life would be like if none of this had happened.

One by one, they all left for their respective tents, leaving only Lacey and Shane, much to her discomfort. She tried not to let it show, avoiding his presence until he said, "I noticed you're getting awful close to Dixon."

Lacey shot him a sideways glance and grunted, "Not really." Shane scooted closer and she moved a little farther away, not liking where this was going. "Nah, I seen the way you are with him. Let me give you some advice; stay away from him if you know what's good for you, and him."

"Let me give you some advice too- I ain't got no loyalty to this group so stay away from him and stay away from me, 'cause I will kill you," Lacey said, surprisingly calm and got up, trying to shake the feeling that was building in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't afraid, but angry, itching for a fight after his little threat.

She walked by Carol's tent and heard a thud. She froze and listened to faint crying, hearing Sophia begging her father to stop. Lacey felt anger flaring up in her and ran her fingers over her scar, knowing she couldn't just walk away. Sophia crawled out of the tent and Lacey went up to her, "Go get Daryl, Sophia, and then go to my tent and stay there. Can you do that for me?"

Sophia nodded, tears running down her face and Lacey watched her run off before turning back to the tent. _Looks like I'm going to get my fight,_ she thought. She walked up and looked in the open flap and said, "Ed, get your fucking hands off her!"

"This ain't your business, bitch," he snarled, kicking Carol in the back. "I'm not going away some come an' get me ya sick fuck," Lacey said, smirking when he took the bait and swung at her, tripping and slightly falling out of the tent.

She waited for him to get up, calculating what he'd do next. He lunged at her and she punched him, feeling a crunch from his nose and she grimaced; broken bones weren't her favorite thing. She backed up and cursed when she tripped, giving Ed the perfect opportunity to drop on top of her, getting in some lucky punches to her face and stomach that she barely felt. Lacey kneed him and he grunted, giving her the perfect chance to punch him in the throat. Ed let out a strangled cry and rolled off Lacey. She took a deep breath and stood up, kicking him hard in the ribs.

Carol tried to intervene but Lacey pushed her away. Ed took that distraction and pulled Lacey down, raising his arm to strike her. She stared up at him, anger radiating from her, but the punch never came. Daryl grabbed Ed's fist and jerked him off Lacey, throwing him back to Shane's waiting arms.

Lacey took a deep breath and felt a vicious stabbing in her abdomen. She rolled on her side and coughed, spitting blood from her busted lip, raising a hand and wincing when she felt the split skin. An arm came into her vision and when she looked to see who it belonged to she saw Daryl glaring down at her. Lacey took his hand and let him haul her to her feet, clenching her jaw when pain shot up her stomach. He didn't let go but growled, "Amy, get the first aid and come on."

Daryl drug her away but not before she caught a glance of the scene in front of her. Shane and Jim had Ed down on his knees and Lori was holding a sobbing Carol. Amy was fighting with Andrea but Lacey couldn't tell what about. Her ears were buzzing from one of Ed's punches.

They passed by her tent and her head snapped up and she dug her heels into the ground, making Daryl stop and snarl, "What?" Lacey rolled her eyes and tried to pull her hand out of Daryl's almost painful grip. When she couldn't get out of it she sighed, "Sophia's in my tent. I told her to stay there. Will you let me go now?"

Daryl grunted and let her go but followed close behind her. She walked up to her tent and said, "Come on out Sophia. It's over now." Sophia slowly crawled out of the tent and froze when she saw Lacey's face. "Did my dad do that," she asked. Lacey nodded and slowly lowered herself onto one of her knees, shaking off Daryl's hand when he offered to help.

Sophia threw herself into Lacey's arms and hugged her tight before Lacey pulled her back. "If he ever tries to hurt you or your mom again, just come find me, Ok?" Sophia nodded and Lacey shooed her away towards her mom before trying to stand back up.

"I don't need help Daryl," Lacey grunted, smacking away his offered hand. He let her struggle for a minute before growling, "Stop being stubborn," and grabbed her, roughly setting her on her feet. Lacey glared at him and slowly walked into her tent, easing her way to the floor, waiting on Amy. Daryl sat on the floor next to her when Amy walked in.

Amy cleaned her with peroxide and said, "You're probably the most bad ass lady I've ever met. Seriously, like I wish we had more of you 'cause zombies so wouldn't be here."

Lacey laughed, feeling the pain in her stomach, but felt pride well up, knowing she'd protected someone. Her busted lip ached but she smiled anyway, feeling a little happier than she had since getting back to camp. Daryl grunted, "Stop smiling so she can clean it," and Lacey stuck her tongue out at him, making Amy giggle but work a little faster.

When they finished, Daryl and Amy sat waiting for the other to leave so they could talk to Lacey. Daryl wanted to yell at her some more, and although the whole camp would hear if he did, he was going to make her listen. Amy on the other hand wanted to talk about Daryl and that couldn't very well be done with him sitting right there but she saw the look on his face and said, "I'll be back in twenty minutes and you'd better be alone, Lacey," before excusing herself and winking at Daryl.

As soon as she was out of the tent, Daryl leaned forward and ran his hand over one of the bruises before poking it rather hard. Lacey yelped and slapped his hand away. "What's your problem asshole," Lacey growled staring up at him.

"The fuck were you thinking? Ya shouldda come got me or Shane or hell, even that skinny little shit, whatever his name is."

Lacey snorted and ran her hands over her disheveled braid, reminding herself to have Amy fix it, before saying, "I can take care of myself. This don't even hurt that much so I'll be better tomorrow."

"The hell ya will. You ain't going huntin', you understand me?"

"Oh get the stick outta your ass," Lacey yelled, "If you don't want me to come then I won't. I'll just go on my own!"

Daryl opened his mouth to yell back but Lacey glared at him, silently daring him to say anything. Instead he stood and muttered, "Stubborn bitch," before leaving her. Lacey glared at the tent flap for a moment before flopping back and groaning when her sore body hit the hard packed dirt.

True to her word, Amy was back soon and she plopped down next to Lacey and said, "Lover's spat?"

"We ain't lovers, Amy," Lacey said, pulling herself up with some difficulty and running her fingers through her hair.

"You want to be though. Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I want to know what happened on the run 'cause you guys are a lot friendlier than you were."

Lacey raised an eyebrow and said, "I didn't even know him when we left so of course we're friendlier than we were."

"So not what I meant- what did you guys do?"

"We uh," Lacey started but stopped before slowly continuing; "We may have dropped a walker head off a roof, blew up a hotel, and danced a little."

Amy stared at Lacey in shock, "You guys danced?" Lacey rolled her eyes before saying, "Out of everything that happened your main concern is dancing? You're crazy. Now get outta my tent- I'm going hunting with Daryl tomorrow."

"Ooh a date," Amy giggled, getting up before helping Lacey up to move to her bed. "No. Daryl's mad at me and doesn't know I'm still going; he tried to forbid me from going."

"Definitely a lovers spat but, now don't get your panties in a knot, I agree with him. You really shouldn't be running around after tonight- and it's only going to hurt worse tomorrow," Amy said pulling the blankets up to Lacey's chin who smacked her away.

"I'm fine, Amy, now go to bed, it's past your bed time."


End file.
